


Take It & Run

by theperksofbeingafaggot (somepeoplearewild)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Crime, F/M, Guns, Murder, Romance, Speakeasies, gangster!harry, haha what am i doing tagging at 4 am, i know harry's name isn't harold but for the sake of this story it is, molls, uh huh holy shit it's about time you get off my dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/theperksofbeingafaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the 1920s. Having left his home in England to pursue a life of crime in the city streets of America, Harry Styles is stumbled upon by none other than the one girl who needed his trouble the least.<br/><em>Here's our chance let's</em><br/>Take It & Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It & Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Take It & Run by Joe Jonas.

~ _Introduction_ ~

I was an odd one--a woman, I mean. All the other ladies wore silly little caps over their bobbed hair, and enough makeup to be Indians in a western movie. They danced with any man they could, often using the men as sources of drinks, jewelry, and sex. But I could never do that. I guess I still had some of the well-mannered school girl coursing through my veins. It was something I would never give up. Other than the string of pearls around my neck and a few trinkets one would call trash, it was all I had left of my mother. For her, I would always keep my long blonde hair, my integrity, and I would NOT put on so much kohl that I looked like a raccoon.

At least that’s what I thought, before I met the catalyst of, the love of, and the end of my life, Harry Styles. He brought me to life and killed me in two weeks’ time.

_~The Night We Started~  
_

That night I had convinced myself to put on the slinkiest dress I owned and go out to a speakeasy. Speakeasies were illegal clubs that you could go to back then to drink and do other obscene things. Seeing as the government had yet to drop all that prohibition nonsense, they were quite popular, but admission usually came with a price. My price was nothing as bad as some of the girls. They would sleep with real criminals to get in or offer to get onstage and dance the most disgusting dances I’ve ever seen. All I had to do was dress up and flirt with the guard. He used to go to my school, and he had a nasty J.C-fetish… I’m J.C.  Julia Cramer by birth, but I refused to associate myself with my drunk of a father, more than necessary. I guess that also explains why I refused to drink.

 

My mother died when I was thirteen, leaving my father, my brother, and I. We were scarred, but we were living well enough, until Jason decided to leave. He couldn’t stand to be around me any longer, because everything I did reminded him of mom. So he just picked up and left during his senior year. Seems to be a trend in our family, I dropped out recently to help my aunt and uncle support my cousins and I. Of course I live with my mother’s sister, I said I didn’t want to associate myself with that drunken bastard. The first time he took a drink, I let him because I felt his pain. The first time he hit me, I took a frying pan to his head and called the cops. I’m not a force to be reckoned with.

 

Since I was fourteen, I’ve been living with Aunt Wilma and Uncle Larry. They’d been nothing but good to me, but like Jason, I couldn’t stand to be around a constant reminder of what I lost. So I decided to go out tonight. Not to get drunk, to get away.

 

I threw the pile of gold tassels over my head and buttoned the back with the help of a mirror, straightening out mom’s pearls afterwards. Then I applied some goopy mascara and rose red lipstick. I put on my dancing shoes and my pea coat, grabbed my shoulder bag, and I was out.

 

I supposed it was foolish to go walking the city’s streets after dark, but I had willpower, not a car. If walking three miles was what it took to try at happiness, I was all for it. I passed by a group of seemingly suspicious men, knowing it was best to walk on like I didn’t see them, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of one particularly handsome man who was standing at the center of them. The second he licked his lips and winked at me though, I wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned back to my mission.

 

It was another twenty minutes before I arrived at my destination: the abandoned theatre house on 22nd. It was dead and rotting at first sight, but once you were inside it was nothing but alive.

 

I patiently waited my turn in line as David sent one person after the other on their way. When I finally approached the door, I could see his devilish smile reach to his eyes through the slot in the door.

 

“J.C, J.C, J.C. How many times do I have to tell you to come to the front of the line whenever you come here?”

 

“As many times as I come here,” I fake smiled. “You know I’m all for fairness.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m all for you, and you know that. Come on!” He undid several latches, before cracking the door open, just enough that I could squeeze through. As soon as I was in, David hooked onto my waist and called over another guy equally as meaty as him to do door duty.

 

David was my price.

 

Feeling the warmth already, I began to unbutton my coat against my better judgment. I could just feel David’s impish stare as my breasts came into view. I bought the dress when I was sixteen. I thought I was done growing. Unfortunately, the tasseled number’s cost was too much not to wear it, so I squeezed into it.

 

“Wow, J.C,” he sighed in a mesmerized fashion. “Just wow.”

 

I rolled my eyes and shook my jacket off, handing it to David, who handed it to the bartender behind us.

 

“Can I buy you anything?” he asked, snapping out of his haze.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him “playfully”. He thought it was playful, but I really was annoyed at him. “You know I don’t drink.”

 

“Oh yeah… well can I buy you a ginger ale?”

 

“I don’t think…” Suddenly my eyes were drawn to a figure in the corner. I couldn’t see his face, but I could see his eyes perfectly. It reminded me of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, the way his striking green eyes were the only thing visible, yet they followed me as David led me to a table.

 

David’s eyes traced my own line of sight, and he nearly choked on his beer. “J.C, what are you doing?!”

 

“Me?” I asked, breaking eye contact, though I knew the eyes were still watching me. “I’m not doing anything. That guy keeps staring at me.”

 

“ _That guy_ is Harry Styles. You do not get involved with Harry Styles. He’s a gangster, J.C. He’s not good for your type.”

 

“I don’t have a type,” I replied, sneaking a glance at those eyes again. “And it’s not like he’s Al Capone either. I’ve never even heard of him.”

 

“That’s how good he is.. or bad. He’s bad, J.C. Stick with me. I’m--” Suddenly, David’s annoying voice shut off and his eyes grew huge, so I looked up. The green eyes weren’t in the corner anymore. They were right in front of me. I gazed into them for a moment, then I laughed out loud.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” he asked with a surprised look on his face. His creepily well-groomed eyebrows must have shot up to the ceiling.

 

It was the scumbag from my walk here. Boy, was I stupid to have given that curly-headed limey my attention for more than two seconds.

 

“Maybe,” I replied coolly, wearing a small but condescending grin on my lips.

 

He looked at David one time and the giant pussycat ran away, leaving Harry to take his seat. “Do you know who I am?”

 

“Apparently, you’re a gangster, but I’ve never heard of you.”

 

“That’s how good I am.”

 

“Sounds to me like you’re all talk.”

 

“Sounds to me like you’re a little too feisty for your own good.”

 

I laughed at him again. If he only knew how passive I usually was, then he would be the one laughing, or most likely trying to take advantage of me.

 

“Why do you keep laughing at me?” he asked, mildly irritated.

 

“Well you don’t expect me to take you seriously, do you?”

 

“Yes!” He banged the table once, but it was a pitiful hit. The liquid in David’s glass barely shook.

 

“Well good luck with that.”

 

He groaned in frustration and looked me straight in the eyes. “You. Are. So. Annoying.”

 

My smile grew even wider. “Then why are you still talking to me?”

 

“Because if I stop, Meathead will come back, and I don’t like that. I don’t like that at all.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, I choose you.”

 

My mind had no time to register his words, before he grabbed my hands and had me pulled to the center of the dance floor.

 

I freaked out on the spot. I was not a dancer. In fact I never had danced anything but a simple waltz. I was a total heeler! That one kid at school that literally had two left feet danced better than I!

 

"This was great and all... but I think I better be on my way," I made up quickly. I had to get out of there before I made a fool out of myself. I barely, BARELY knew how to ballroom dance, much less do the fast paced Charleston or any sensual types of dances. No matter how grown and sophisticated I appeared to be on the outside, I was still a clumsy schoolgirl on the inside and she wasn't allowing this.

 

"What, Princess?" Harry smirked down at me. "You can stand up to a thug but you're afraid of a little swaying? Come on, Princess. I know there's some hot seductress with fast feet just waiting to be set free. She's just stuck under all this useless morality and pride."

 

I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

_Do not let him get the best of you. Do not let him get the best of you. Do not..._

He chuckled and shook his head at me. "Who's all talk and no walk now, Sweet Pea?"

 

I gave him my hardest glare.... And the best of me along with it. "Stop calling me Princess and Sweet Pea or any other stupid pet name you come up with! My name is J.C and that is the ONLY name you will call me by."

 

He laughed at me again, this time in an amused fashion.

 

"And you stop laughing at me right now! I am what I am and if you can't handle that then find another girl to prey on."

 

"Hot seductress? No. Sexy do-gooder? Most definitely."

 

I huffed at him and turned to walk away.

 

"Hold on," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "If I wanted another girl to 'prey on', then I wouldn't be investing my time in you, which I am."

 

His vague expression of caring for me in some way wasn't what made me stay-- it was that 'all talk' comment from earlier. I had to prove him wrong. I most definitely did not have feelings for this... This... Scum of the city. That was at 1:00 am.

 

"Fine, I'll stay," I said as if I was reluctant to the idea, which I was. "But I'm not dancing for you."

 

He cocked his head to the side whilst wearing an odd smile.

 

"One of us could get hurt," I blushed. "I'm like a native when I even attempt to follow a beat."

 

"Sounds kinky."

 

"Oh hush!" I laughed, pulling him back to the table.

 

"So," I began, once he got settled with a new drink. "How does someone as fluffy haired as you get to be a hustling, crime dog or whatever they're called?" I wondered, giving him my sweetest smirk, despite my obvious show of ignorance.

 

"Well how does someone as holy as you end up in an illegal bar?"

 

"Touché."

 

He told me all about how he couldn't stand living in his cousin's shadow and how he didn't want to compete with his father’s expectations any longer. So one day, he instead of walking straight home from school, he went with his friend to the alley behind the drugstore and so began his reign over a group of equally as ostracized boys called the White Ghosts (not the KKK). I assumed that was the name of his gang. It made sense. They were both white and, as far as my knowledge went, unseen. But we were always being watched, weren't we?

 

"You want some?" he asked me, sliding his glass of golden liquid towards me. I shook my head but he only pushed it closer, until I could smell the bitter yet sweet aroma of the amber liquid.

 

"What is it?" I asked quietly, already feeling ashamed for considering his offer. Harry and I were sitting in a pretty cozy position with his arm draped over my shoulder, so it wasn't like I had to yell over the music.

 

"Tequila with honey. Helps it go down."

 

I gave him a suspicious side-look. "What did you put in it?"

 

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. "My lip. That's it."

 

I kept looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Come on, bab- J.C," he whispered into my ear, causing my neck to heat up. "Don't you trust me?"

 

I sighed, wearily glancing at the cup. "Not. At. All."

 

He chuckled and brought it to his own lips, taking a sip. "See? It's fine." He set the cup in front of me once more.

 

One sip couldn't possibly hurt... I picked up his glass and took a swig of it, coughing spastically afterwards. Throat! On fire! Oh jeez!

 

I could feel Harry's chest rising and falling roughly from poorly contained laughter.

 

Meanwhile my throat was still on fire.

 

"Water," I semi-coughed, bringing a hand to my neck for dramatic effect.

 

Harry, still laughing, strode off to the bar for my water.

 

"Spssst," I heard behind me. "Jay," the voiced whispered.

 

I looked over my shoulder discreetly, finding David to be crouched behind the rounded booth.

 

I nodded a little. As much as I couldn't stand David, I still didn't want him black-eyed by Harry, so I couldn't let on that he was pestering me again.

 

"You need to get away from Harry now, while he's gone."

 

I made it appear as though I was musing to myself as I replied hoarsely. "He's coming. Run."

 

David crawled away just as Harry slid in beside me, handing me the glass of water, which I took gladly, sipping down the cold extinguisher slowly.

 

"Was that your first time with tequila?" he questioned, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 

"Alcohol," I answered back, in a somewhat normal voice.

 

"Damn, J.C," Harry laughed. "No wonder!"

 

Safe to say I was done with drinking for the night. It's not like my choking was for nothing though. I managed a slightly lightheaded feeling from my overly enthusiastic gulp of hell's fire.

 

As the night wore on, Harry became less and less open to the idea of leaving me by myself, even for a second. He said he was protecting me, but I knew he just wanted me to himself. I was attractive even if I didn't always feel like it.

 

A slower song came on, as a gorgeous African American woman stepped onstage and began serenading the club with her smooth voice. I wished I could sing. Unfortunately the only thing I was good at was my studies, and I didn’t even have that anymore.

 

Harry looked down at me, shoulders exposed and vulnerable, and without a second thought, lowered his lips onto the crook of my neck, working slowly, both to my pleasure and misfortune, around the soft flesh.

 

At first, I reflexively let my head fall to the side, granting him better access, as I heaved a content sigh.

 

Coming back to my senses, I gently pushed him away and turned my face so that I could scold him eye-to-eye, but Harry took that as another invitation, scooping my lips up between his. From there on out, he had me.

 

I pushed back eagerly, wrapping my fingers over the top of his thigh. So, so wrong.

 

There I was, the definition of purity, making out with a gangster in the corner of an illegal speakeasy, and I couldn't have been happier.

 

He was it for me. I could feel it, regardless of whether or not he could. Too keep that feeling of pure elation would have been golden, so that's exactly what I did.

 

I even went as far as letting him lead me to his car, where we proceeded to kiss passionately for at least a good half hour. His wondering hands went traveled where they pleased, but stopped where he expected they weren't welcome, which was unnecessary because I found myself wanting ALL of him by the end of our little escapade.

 

"I'm taking you home," he chuckled as I yawned loudly from the passenger seat.

 

"How do you know where I live?" I asked sleepily, my eyelids already drooped heavily over my tired eyes. I should have worn my glasses.

 

He chuckled again, starting up his car. "Not to your house. To mine."

 

I was already out like a light before he even finished his sentence, leaving me without the option to argue.

 

_~First Hit, First Run~  
_

The next thing I remember was waking up on silky smooth sheets that smelled like cologne. I rubbed my face farther into the pillow, trying to soak up as much of the smell as possible. That is until I remembered that my room smelled like gardenias, not boys.

 

My eyes popped open, as I flew into a sitting position. This was not my room. And these... These were not my clothes. And the voice humming in another room was not my uncle. Although it may have been a heavenly noise, that most definitely meant that the sound could be coming from none of my relatives.

 

I jumped out of the mysterious bed, spotting my dress folded neatly on the chair by the bedroom door. I left it though. I didn't need a sparkly piece of fabric to help me figure out where the hell I was exactly.

 

I crept down the hallway, the tune becoming louder but just as I neared the hallway, it stopped leaving the house in an eerie silence.

 

I put my back against the wall and slid along it slowing down gradually until the tension was crushing me. Suddenly a figure jumped out, causing me to scream and cower on the floor. A serious, Jack the Ripper is standing over me with a knife and a smirk kind of scream.

 

I heard a cackling and looked up, finding a fully amused Harry pointing and laughing at me. I stood up and straightened out the white v-neck that was draped over my small frame, glowering at his stupid face the whole time.

 

"You-you should have s-seen yourself! Oh-ho-ho! Man, that was funny!"

 

"Where am I?" I demanded, looking less than entertained by his performance.

 

He wiped a tear from his eye and threw his arms out to the side. "Bienvenu a chez moi!"

 

"Oh," I sighed knowing I was doomed when I got home. I stayed all night with a complete stranger, a gangster at that! And now I was doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed.

 

"I have to get home." I ran my hand across my forehead in stress and turned to gather my dress and bag.

 

"Oh, come on!" Harry coaxed, wrapping his arms around me and planting a kiss on the back of my neck. "Can't you stay? You we're so tired last night. I never got to have my fun with you. I don't even know your favorite color yet."

 

Yes, because my favorite color was _exactly_ what he wanted to get from me.

 

I smiled a little, hoping he couldn't see the feint blush on my cheeks. "Lavender."

 

"Food?"

 

"Peppermints."

 

"Is that even a food? I thought it was a candy."

 

"It's edible," I laughed softly, completely ignoring the alarms going off in my mind. This was all going to end in disaster, but I wanted to feed into him. I wanted to give him what he wanted.

 

"Say," he wondered aloud. "Would you want to run errands with me tonight?"

 

Errands. I knew what he meant by that. Hitting people up is what he should have said, instead of sugar coating it. But still the butterflies his arms around me caused we're enough to sway my answer.

 

After a while with no response, he spoke up again. "Not trying to put you in line of fire, I just really enjoy your company and you would be a great help, since my partner got... Sick last week."

 

Got shot, you mean?

 

"Come on, J.C," he whined out in such an adorable way that I couldn't say no.

 

"Alright," I replied, feeling something rebellious spark inside of me. "How long until we leave?"

 

"Three hours. I plan to leave at five."

 

It was two already? I had never slept that late. Then again, I had never gone out like that before.

 

"Well in that case..." I spun around in his arms, biting at my bottom lip as I smiled shyly. "Want to get some action beforehand?" I offered in my most 'persuasive' tone. If I was going to risk my life, I wasn’t going to risk dying a virgin so I unwrapped his arms from my waist, and made my way down his hallway backwards. I bit my lip again, giving him another smile as I slipped into his room and out of sight.

 

It wasn't more than a second after I disappeared that I heard his feet beating down the hallway toward me.

 

"Mother of god," he breathed out, catching sight of me perched on the end of his bed in nothing but my loose corset and panties with his shirt, dangling off two fingers.

 

I let it fall to the floor as I stood up, sauntering over to him in a way I never knew I could move.

 

"Hmmm," I sighed with a smirk. My hands came to rest on his shoulders while I stood on my tip toes, leaning my top half over. "I was just wondering how you managed to get me from that slinky little dress to your shirt... Care to explain?"

 

His face went red as he stared down at my chest. "I-I-I-"

 

"I guess I was wrong." I pulled him by his bare shoulders back to his bed. "You aren't as good at talking as I made you out to be. Care to show me how you walk?"

 

I pushed myself back on his bed, spreading my legs as invitation, but when he was too stunned to come when called, I wrapped my hands around my C cups, massaging them momentarily before my left hand moved down to do bigger and better things.

 

I whimpered and writhed as my fingers pushed down my body to toy with the bow on my knickers. "Harry, I neeed you."

 

Harry snapped out of it really quick and pounced onto the bed. "My god, woman!" he moaned into my skin whilst kissing up my stomach. He stopped when he reached the top and stared at me with lust filled eyes. "Where did you learn to do THAT?"

 

Blushing, I giggled sweetly. "Right here?"

 

His eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Dear god, please let this be real life."

 

I laughed and tugged him until his lips were level with mine. Grinding our pelvises together, I attacked his lips and then... Well you know what happened.

 

After we... Um... Yeah. I took a bath and brushed out my hair with his ivory comb. Though I had much more, and I lived in a house, not an apartment, everything he owned was of great value. I was afraid to touch most of it to be honest.

 

I put on my corset once more, then reapplied my dress and makeup. I looked like a hot mess, in a good way I suppose. I looked... Adventurous if that's anyway to describe it.

Harry walked up behind me and stared at us in the mirror. "We look good together."

We really did. It was like we were meant to be standing side-by-side. We appeared like one of those couples you see walking down a sidewalk that you just have to stop and stare at for a moment because you wonder how something can be so perfectly coordinated.

I closed my eyes as his arms lifted over my shoulders, but instead of feeling the warmth of his skin, I felt cold metal dangling over my collarbone.

I opened my eyes, slowly at first, but when I caught a glimpse of the giant hunk of diamonds laced around my neck, they nearly shot of my skull.

"NO!"

His actions ceased as he gave me a look. "Come on.  It’s one of a hundred. Nobody even knows I stole it yet."

  
_Stole? STOLE?!_ "Absolutely not! I wouldn't accept something as expensive as this on a regular, rightfully owned basis."

Harry ignored me and clasped it in the back. "Number one, it suits you. You seem like the glamorous type... I guess. B, this is sort of like my mark on you. Nobody will touch you so long as you wear this. Kay, Darling?"

I glared over at him. "Darling qualifies as a stupid pet name, but..." I ran my fingers over the jagged ridges of the jewels. "I guess I do look... Nice." _And I’d like not to be killed._  


Harry smiled then gave me a stern look. "By the way, you're wearing a hundred k on your neck right now, so you better not die."

Once again my eyes were at risk of being dislodged. "HARRY!"

He just laughed at me and gave me a butterflies-in-my-whole-damn-body kiss.

"Oh, Harry," I sighed quietly.

He abruptly backed away from me, leaving me feeling emptier than before we met. Why did he all the sudden not want me? My whole mood dropped instantly as my mind jumped from assumption to assumption.

"No, none of that, you temptress, you. You're going to make us late."

I gave a small smile as relief swept through my chest. "Well I'm ready whenever. I'm not as high maintenance and conceited as you."

I giggled at his smirk and latched onto his outstretched arm. 

"Let's do this. But Jay?"

I answered him with an expectant bat of my eyelashes.

"When we get out there, it's not all fun and games. People are going to die, and I don't want you to be one of them, so you have to do exactly as I say."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready, Harry."

He led us out of the apartment and down at least five flights of stairs. I lost count, but I did wonder if he had really carried me up all that way. He probably dragged my body at some point.

Soon we were in his car cruising down the street. We didn't look suspicious at first glance. Harry was nearly unrecognizable in his black fedora and brown tinted shades. He looked truly stunning. I couldn't look away, smiling subconsciously about earlier events. He took my virginity and he took it well.

"Enjoying the view?"

I snapped out of it and tapped his arm playfully.

His smile straightened out into almost a frown. "You're breaking my business face."

"You broke my hymen," I said without thinking, blushing right after while Harry exploded into laughter.

"Okay, seriously, J.C. You are too much. No more of your charming comebacks, Beautiful. Alright?"

I rolled my eyes at the pet name, but nodded my head anyway. Hell, he called me beautiful. I wasn't about to argue with him.

He turned off the engine to his car and coasted into a dead end street. It was almost an alleyway. Typical, which made it genius. The police would reverse psychology themselves to death before they looked down here.

Harry opened the glove compartment and pulled out two guns, handing me the newer looking one.

"Just cock this back," he instructed, searching the premises with his peripherals. "Then pull the trigger." He also pulled out a leather band with a holster hanging off the side. "Pull up your dress."

It made sense now—why I was there. I blushed as I obeyed, hiking the material up over my thigh. He lifted my leg up, sending a not so innocent shock up to my pelvis. He slid it over my calves and up to my thigh, where he tightened it. "Use your coat to hide the bulge."

"I suppose you'll be doing the same?" I smirked, noticing his pants weren't quite as loose as before.

He chuckle darkly, as if he were trying to keep himself prepared for the events that were to come. "Okay, we'll walk round the corner at the end of the road. Three doors down, that's our guy. He's got what we want. You'll enter first and use your 'womanly charm' to distract him. As he lets his guard down, pull out your gun and hold it to his neck. I'll do the rest. When I come out, shoot him and we run like hell. Clear?"

I nodded gulping. I was about to kill somebody. I was going to take life away from another human being. Nothing could ever have prepared _me_ for that.

Harry patted my hand, planting a hard kiss on my lips before hopping out. We walked down the sidewalk like any other couple. As long as we were together, nobody suspected a thing.

I entered first, grimacing when I saw the stud I got to seduce. He was an old, plumpish man with short, white and gray stubble and a balding crown. I took a deep breath and strutted over to him, making sure to show my cleavage as I leaned over the wooden countertop.

"Excuse me," I smirked in a low, smooth voice.

The man... Mr. Perkins his name tag read... Looked up at me with a perverted smile, and by looked up at me, I mean looked me up, then looked me down. Gross.

"Hello, miss. What can I do for you?" his gravelly voice spoke.

I side-stepped the edge of the counter, coming face to face with him. "It's more like what I can do for you," I giggled stupidly, pushing him down into his chair and straddling over his lap.

He eyed me with favor. "And what can you do for me?"

"Hmmm..." I hummed in faux thought, reaching my hand beneath my dress much to his pleasure. Using my free hand, I pushed his chin up so he wouldn't see the gun. "I think I might be able to..." I watched Harry approach the glass door. "Keep you quiet," I finished, pushing the gun against his throat.

His whole face showed terror as he caught a glimpse of Harry running into the back room.

"You little harlot, I'll have you arres-" I jammed the gun against his throat harder, cocking it. I don’t know what I thought I would do if he happened to grab the gun. I probably would have let him have it. Good thing he didn’t know that.

Suddenly Harry ran out of the storage room with a bag, nodding toward the door. I backed off the man, and walked backwards to Harry's side, finger ready on the trigger.

"Shoot him," Harry side-whispered to me, nudging my elbow. But I was frozen. The power of life and death was in my hands, and it overwhelmed every one of my senses.

But not like Harry could.

His arm with the bag wrapped around my waist while his other one wound round my arms, steadying my aim. Harry's lips worked encouragingly up my neck. "Come on," he coaxed. "You can do this, Jay. Just pull the trigger."

I lolled my head onto his shoulder, biting my lip in bliss as my finger hooked backwards. A loud bang broke me out of my daydream, and I opened my eyes just in time to see the blood seep out of his chest as his body slid down the bookshelf.

A sudden intake of air flooded my lungs, but I had no time to catch my breath before my feet were flying down the sidewalk in time with Harry's. I could hear sirens nearing which caused my feet to propel my body forward faster than I would have possibly imagined they could.

Harry unlocked the door and I jumped in, not even bothering to buckle up as we sped down the street, coming to a comfortable, unsuspicious speed ten blocks later.

Harry parked his car inside of the parking garage, then ushered my lifeless feet into the building. I had no idea what lifeless really meant until later though.

He closed his door and chained it, looking up at me with the biggest grin. "You were amazing! I can't believe we did it!"

I collapsed on a barstool in a daze. I never thought I would... Kill.

Harry seemed to notice my troubled spirits and walked over to me. "You okay, J.C? You don't seem too hot."

His voice brought me back into emotion, though I wish it wouldn't have. I could feel the tears coming on but before that could happen, the acidic sting of bile began rising in my throat.

I ran to the bathroom, barely making it before the contents of my stomach emptied out into the porcelain bowl. There wasn't much since I hadn't eaten in a while.

I broke out in tears seconds later then Harry seemed to sense what was wrong.

"Come on, Jay. It's not that big of a deal. He had it comin to him for years."

"B-but what ab-bout his fam-fam-family," I sobbed. "W-what ab-bout his kids?"

Harry's eyes rolled behind my back. "Didn't need the bastard in the first place."

I grabbed the towel which was hanging off the side of the bathtub and wiped my mouth with it. I didn't care about how much it cost... No, I did. And I was soiling it to spite Harry.

"How could you say that?" I whispered, not daring to look up into his minty green eyes. They would take advantage of me for sure. Even more so than Harry had.

Harry's shoulders went up and down in a shrug. "I dunno. I wouldn't miss him."

I gave a hard glare at his chest. "You have no idea what it's like to lose a parent, to lose a sister." I closed my eyes as I tried to block out my aunt's pained face when she heard the news of my mother.... My aunt. I owed her more than this life. I had to get home.

"Sister?" Harry asked confusedly as I stood up off his bathroom floor. I ignored him, unstrapping the holster from my thigh and letting it slip down into his hands.

"I'm going home. I'm walking. I'll find you later," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. I didn't care about my makeup. I wasn't trying to attract anyone now. I was just trying to get home.

I picked up my bag off the counter as I walked out the door. Some weird part of me was hoping Harry would at least call my name as I ran out, but nothing happened. The only sounds were of cold silence as I walked down the familiar streets, until I hit the suburbs where my rightful place was waiting for me.

It almost stung to casually walk up the steps and twist my key in the door.

The second the door opened I was engulfed in the crisp scent of my aunt's perfume. "Oh, Julia!" she cried into my shoulder. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been?!"

I gulped audibly and cringed at the question. Where have I been? Well last night I went to an illegal joint. Met a gangster. Necked with him a little. Let him take me home with him. Slept over at his place. Woke up in his bed. Lost my virginity shortly after. Agreed to do his dirty work. Shot Mr. Perkins. Made a getaway with my criminal lover. Then made it home in time for dinner.

"No place unreal," I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

I would have been under immediate interrogation, had Aunt Wilma not been so relieved just to have me alive and well.

I mean as well as I could have been.

She pushed me to the kitchen table, pulling out all the ingredients for a sandwich. Although I wasn’t quite ready to hold down food, I was hungry and seeing me eat would give her peace of mind.

"J.C!" I heard two voices squeal behind me.

I turned around with as much of a smile as I could muster. "Macy! Jacob!" Both of my younger cousins jumped into my lap, squeezing my neck like there was no tomorrow. 

I smiled in true happiness for a moment, until it dawned on me that this is what I had almost given up. My guilt-ridden eyes met the cold gaze of my eldest cousin, Gloria. I felt exposed, as if she had just revealed the crimes I had committed.

Her eyes dropped to my neck where they enlarged dramatically. Suddenly, I became aware of the chunk of metal and diamonds still strung around my neck. I quickly pulled the collar of my pea coat over it.

I needed to get this thing off! I hated it!

I gently placed Macy and Jacob on the seat beside me, ignoring their whines as I ran past Gloria and up the stairs to my room. I began fumbling with the clasp until a slamming sound caused me to pinch myself.

There was Gloria standing in front of my closed door, giving me the stink eye.

"I know what you've been doing," she spat at me, eying the necklace once more. "You went to one of those... Speakeasies."

I shook my head fervently. Deny. Deny. Deny.

"Then how did you get this?!" she shouted, snatching up the necklace which was still stuck round my skin. "Were you working the corners again, you disgusting quiff?!"

I smacked her hand down instantly. How dare she call me so foully! "I did no-"

"Oh lay off, J.C! God, I know you were there! Laura saw you! And with Harry Styles nonetheless!"

I gasped at her. One, she was hanging out with Laura, a notorious slut. Two, I was seen! "So!" I shot back defensively, cupping the jewels safely under my palms. So much for deny, deny, deny.

"I knew you weren't as perfect as the world made you out to be. You're not a doll. You're a moll."

I huffed at that word because of its accuracy. I did technically belong to Harry... As long as I wore this necklace, but having recently assisted in murder and robbery, maybe it would have been best to keep it on... You know for safety purposes, not loyalty. Or so I thought.

"Give me one good reason not to tattle," Gloria sneered.

"Hmmm," I said in faux thought, shedding my coat to show my scandalously revealing dress. I heard Gloria gasp, but paid no attention to it. Maybe sometimes you _did_ have to be a little devious, and I was suddenly okay with that. "How about you don't tell Aunt Wilma my secret, and I won't tell her about that time you had Daniel over alone. Yeah, I heard you two. Oh, Danny!" I mocked with a devilish grin. This was no time to show vulnerability. Gloria absolutely hated me, so the only way to keep her hushed was blackmail. To be honest, I wouldn't have really told on her. I'd hate to have my love taken away from me if I was in her position (ahem,  no innuendo intended). I instantly thought of Harry.

_You gave him up. It was your choice. It's for the best._

_Excuse my language, but futz the best. I want Harry._

_Too late_ , I thought back at myself.

I shook off my conscience, returning my focus to Gloria whose jaw was nearly dragging the carpet. "You heard?" she squeaked.

"Yes, I did. Every bit of it. And I'll tell your mother that you've been walking around with Bent Benson." I don't think I ever saw Laura dry.

"Says you."

"Fine then," I said. I went to walk past Gloria, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I smiled triumphantly.

"That dress woulda given you away for sure..." Her huffy demeanor dissolved into her usual smirk. "So what happened with Harry and all? You let him barneymug you?"

I blushed a deep red at that term. Then I blushed even darker when I remembered that I HAD let him do that to me.

"Oh my god," she breathed, a slow smile creeping onto her face. "Was he good?"

I nodded bashfully, turning toward my closet to find a different dress.

"My cousin had sex with Harry Styles. That's so cool. Did you let him stick it in your bum?"

I swallowed my tongue and spent the next few minutes coughing on my own spit. It would be my luck for Aunt Wilma's voice to call from the other side of the door at that very moment too. I quickly threw off my dress and kicked it into my closet, opting for a blue dress with pink flowers and a waist-high belt.

"Come in!" Gloria called for me.

"Oh, I was just bringing Julia her... Julia, dear, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just choking. Gloria startled me. I'm all berries. I promise," I smiled. My aunt smiled back and placed the sandwich on my vanity.

"Eat ALL of it," she smiled, closing the door behind her.

"What is WRONG with you, Gloria?!" I whisper yelled.

"Nothing. A lot of people are doing it nowadays."

"Well, I'm not."

"It feels sooo good though!"

"Gloria Smithson! You shush up right now!"

She seemed to notice my discomfort, and was deriving joy from it. "I did it with a carrot once."

"GAHHH! Please leave! I want to eat!"

Gloria laughed, hopping off my bed and exiting.

I picked up the plate and walked over to my bed, sitting with it in my lap. "You have to eat. Come on, Jay," I thought in Harry's voice. I took a bite. "See it wasn't that hard. You just gotta learn to move on."

I set the plate down and took a drink of water from my canteen.

"See, babe? Not hard at all."

I tensed up feeling a hot breath on my shoulder. As I was about to turn my head to see what was beside me, a hand wrapped over my mouth, doing the rest of the job for me. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Harry... And an open window.

My much smaller fingers unwound his hand from my face, then I ran over to my door, locking it.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered, stopping to think right after. "Better yet, how did you find where I live?"

"I followed you," he answered simply, causing my tummy to be filled with warm fuzzies. He did care. "Look, Jay, I didn't mean to be so insensitive. It's just that I've done this kind of thing for so long that it's kind of regular to me."

I laughed sarcastically and held myself back from just jumping into his lap because he was definitely not as smooth with his apologies as he thought he was. "Oh great. Killing is regular to you. That just screams, 'Trust me'."

He rolled his eyes at me and stepped closer as I stepped forward. I wanted the upper hand this time.

My face took a turn for the serious. This had to be done.

"Harry, there is no way on earth we could ever justify what we did. You will never be able to convince me otherwise."

What a load of bull that was. Harry's hand came up behind my head and pushed my lips into his. I rested my hands on his chest, bunching up handfuls of his shirt as my knees tried to give way. His hands knowingly slid down to the backs of my thighs, pulling my legs up over his hips. We fell back onto my bed, the old springs squeaking from strain.

I pulled away before it could go any further. "I can't do this right now. Just give me some time-- five days. Then come and get me, if I don't get to you first."

Harry nodded solemnly. He almost looked hurt. Almost.

"Julia, who are you talking to?"

Great timing, Aunt Wilma! Thanks for saving me the awkward job of kicking him out.

I got off Harry and answered while he crept over to my window. "Just myself."

"I heard another voice." my doorknob began jiggling. "Julia, open the door." Her overly sweet voice accused me of exactly what I was doing.

I shooed Harry with my hands. "Alright."

As soon as Harry crawled out of my window and onto the roof, I unlocked the door, Aunt Wilma barging in.

"Now, I could have sworn I heard..." The sound of Harry's body hitting the ground interrupted her.

We both ran to the window and looked out, but saw nothing. Or she saw nothing. I saw his figure up against the house, hiding in the shadow.

My aunt gave me a look and I shrugged.

Five days.

~ _Five Days Later, Five Days Too Soon_ ~

I didn't contact Harry at all during those five days. I just couldn't. Though if I knew his phone number, I might have rang him. But I didn't. I lived life like nothing had ever happened. The only difference was Gloria's unabashed sex life (around me at least).

Mr. Perkins death had been everywhere. " The prime suspect is unknown but he was spotted with a blonde-haired accomplice in a black jacket. If you have any idea of who this may be, please contact Officer Payne at the-"

I turned off the radio after having heard that report so many times.

Gloria poked her head in my room, waving me over. "Harry's about to be here. I saw him on my walk."

I threw the clothes I had been folding down and turned to my vanity, applying mascara and my red lipstick. Wait! Powder! I need powder! And rouge!

"How do I look?" I asked in a panic.

Gloria laughed at me and gave me the thumbs up. "Like a vamp."

I smiled and opened the door, creeping through the house, until I was finally home-free in the front yard. Knowing Harry, he would have parked at the end so that none of the mothers in the neighborhood would become suspicious of him and his sexy black car.

Halfway there, I bumped into a man, the necklace once again digging into my skin. It was more trouble than it was worth.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, not expecting him to whip me around into a heart-stopping kiss. I smiled into it, knowing it was Harry.

Mrs. Childress stood out on her lawn pretending to water her garden as she watched us kiss. But I couldn't stop myself. I missed Harry so much and every second I spent living normally, I hated it. I loved Harry, and every cost he had, I would pay every single one just to be with him.

"Wow," Harry breathed, nuzzling his face into my neck, his arms winding tightly around my body. "I missed you."

I nodded into his chest, returning the embracement. "Me too."

Our sweet moment was interrupted by a cough.

"Excuse me," Harry said loudly towards Mrs. Childress. "Can I help you, or something?"

"Harry!" I laughed into his chest, not daring to look up at her face. I hit him lightly and his attention was back on me. "Harold," I scolded playfully, looking up into his eyes.

He smiled at me and kissed me again. "Don't make me go another day," he mumbled against my lips. "I'll go off my nuts for sure."

“I'm not going to. I've moved on. I can do this now."

  
Harry let out a quite girlish squeal of joy and picked me up into a twirl-- a very painful, mandhandle-y kind of twirl. It hurt, but I let out an embarrassing snort anyways. "Whoopee!"

"Put me down!" I half demanded, half laughed.

"Here," he said. He put me down and pulled something out of his pocket. A gold bracelet with enough half karat diamonds to make Rockefeller's jaw drop.

"Wait." I said quickly before he could put it on me.

"Don't worry. It's one of a hundred. Nobody will notice."

"It's not that," I replied. "I just... I feel like I owe my family something more than this lifestyle. So hows about I give them the bracelet before I jet off with you."

Harry's face looked contemplative for a second before he started nodding. "Sounds like a fair enough exchange. Sure."

We walked hand in hand back to Aunt Wilma's. While I was not planning on introducing him as Harry Styles, I was planning on introducing him as something more than just my daddy. We had to make it believable, so that Aunt Wilma would have peace of mind.

"You have to pretend like we're engaged."

Harry stopped suddenly and looked at me. "We aren't though. You're not asking..."

"Oh! No!" I exclaimed. "She just wouldn't nose out otherwise."

"Oh, okay then. Sounds fun."

"Okay, so here's the deal. You're my fiancé and your family is on top of the wedding. It's in a year, and we're spending the time with them, so that gives time to work out another alibi."

Harry kind of stared at me in awe for a second. "You're amazing. That is so... Sneaky. And it would be believable if you had a ring."

"I opted for a necklace," I said l, pulling down the collar of my shirt.

Harry swept me into a kiss on the sidewalk once more. "You are my kind of woman."

I smiled and detached his body from mine. I ignored Gloria's wide eyes peeking at us through the curtain and walked in.

"Gloria! Where did Julia- Oh! Julia, there you are."

I blushed at my first name. And elbowed Harry who was quietly snickering behind me.

"And who is this young man?"

Harry straightened up immediately, stepping forward to shake her hand politely. "Hello, Mrs, I'm Harold."

Gloria gasped a little at the confirmation, while my aunt just stood there studying him.

"So to what do I owe this visit?"

I let out a breath in relief. She was buying in so far.

Harry dug into his back pocket and pulled out the bracelet, dusting it off. "I, um, I'm- I've asked your daughter-"

"Niece."

"Um, niece." Great time to lose your cool, Harry. "Well, I've asked her to marry me, ma'am, and I realize that I didn't pay respect to her parents approval-"

Aunt Wilma dropped the dish rag that was in her hand, instead placing her fingers across her hipbone in a sassy manner. "No you most certainly did not ask her to marry without my approval!"

Harry was really beginning to sweat. "Yes, ma'am, I realize that, which is why I have this gift to... Settle my folly?"

_Settle_ his _folly_? What the...

The second my aunt saw the bracelet, her demeanor changed entirely. "Oh, Harold! Welcome to the family! Here have a seat and I'll-"

"Actually," I cut in. "We have to be meeting his family soon. They've requested that we spend the next year with them in... England... On their plantation."

Her face looked completely lost. "B-but! Julia!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Wilma. I hate to leave you so soon but since they're paying for the wedding, I think we owe them that much."

Tears began beading up in her eyes and she pulled me into a hug. "My baby!"

I looked over her shoulder at Gloria who was not so discreetly checking Harry out. He waved awkwardly at her, then looked down at his feet.

I kissed Aunt Wilma's hair, and pushed her away. "We really must be going, but first I need to get a few things."

I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to my room. "I am so sorry."

"No, I'm fine. Except for that little girl checking me out. Ehlck."

"I am no little girl," Gloria purred, leaning against the doorframe in her sexiest pose. So yeah, she looked like a reverse face-stretcher.

I ignored her, pulling out my bag and shoving dresses, shoes, and makeup in it. I also put a box of my mother's possessions in there. It held most importantly the pearl necklace, then a few letters and a dingy picture.

"Well I'm very much in love with your cousin, so..."

She laughed as I picked up my backpack and loaded my old schoolbooks in it. "I know who you really are. And if you ever need a little more edge in your life than this killjoy, you know where to find me."

I could have slapped her then. She had no idea what she was trying to get herself into.

"Note taken. You ready, babe?" he asked, trying to end the conversation with my sixteen-year-old quiff of a cousin.

He was very much in love with me after all.

Harry and I left shortly after, luckily missing the wrath of Uncle Larry, who was out with Macy and Jacob.

After five days apart, it's pretty obvious what we did one we got back to his place. Once again, I say he did it well.  

  
_~The Way It Ended~_

It's been about a week since I was last home. Harry and I have somehow managed to fit more "errands" into seven days than I thought humanly possible. We sacked quite a few joints. He even introduced me to the boys. They were alright, but they didn't have the charm Harry had. They just seemed like hoodlums. (Niall and Zayn were hoodlums anyway. Louis wasn't. He was just prissy and snippity.)

Tonight, Harry had an appointment on the docks, in which my presence would be to his greatest advantage.

I watched him get out of the car, waiting until he scratched his neck with the barrel of his gun. That was the signal. I got out of the car and walked down a block, turning around to walk back as if I was just a innocent patron who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I heard the handsome young man's loud refusal and stepped up my pace. Just as I passed by Harry, he grabbed me with his hand over his mouth and put his gun to my head.

I admit to being both terrified and turned on at the same time.

I slipped my hand into his pocket, pulling out the most necessary tool of the plan.

"I'll shoot her! I swear to god! Give me the fucking note or else she gets it. I thrashed about under his arm, screaming into the palm of his hand.

Okay, I was really turned on, but I couldn't let my hormones get the best of me. I had to focus.

The other guy put his gun on the ground. "There's no use in shedding innocent blood, okay, man?" He handed Harry the ticket which held some location on it, and Harry threw me at him.

The man's eyes went wide in terror, then slumped nearly shut as he hit the ground. I leaned over, pulling a hankie out of his jacket pocket, then the dagger out of his stomach and cleaned one off with the other.

"Sorry," I whispered to him before I ran back to Harry's car and hopped in.

"You are the berries, my dear," Harry sang, stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket. He caught me eyeing it. "It's just the h.q. of another gang. Nothing you need to worry about, Beautiful."

I smiled and looked at the window as we drove off, but other than the fact that we just killed a man, something didn't feel right. I didn't know. I just felt anxious and uneasy. Something bad was gonna happen that night. I just didn't know how bad until it was too late.

Harry and I were going to go out that night to take my mind off things.

He opened the window as I finished putting on my makeup. It was still pretty hot in there after our celebration of sorts.

"Baby, you look beautiful. You don't need anymore makeup." He spun me around to face him and kissed me passionately. The loud jazz and obnoxious flappers could wait. I needed one more round of consolation.

I kissed him back roughly, letting him walk us back to the bed. He sat me on top of the sheets on my knees, where I began working on his belt.

His skilled lips worked their way down my throat, causing me to release a low moan. "Oh, Harry," I sighed, retching harder at his belt, while he unbuttoned the back of my purple and gold flapper-style dress.

"Mmm, J.C, I think I lo-"

Suddenly an loud gunshot rang out and a searing pain erupted from my lower back all the way up to my shoulder. Then another in my stomach.

Harry let go of me and hit the floor, while I just fell over limply. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me, so I just lied there in pain and consciousness until Harry pulled me to the floor with him. I could taste something irony dripping out of my mouth.

I tried to ask him not to leave me. I tried to call for help, but all that came out were a few gurgles and more blood. It was starting to run into my airway, effectively choking me.

I thought Harry was reaching for me. I knew I was dying, but maybe if he truly loved me, he would give me one last kiss before I did.

He reached behind my neck, and unclasped the necklace. "Sorry, babe," he said, then crawled out of the room, leaving me there to die.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so basically this is just a really old work of mine like three years ago old (it started out as a Jonas fic) and I wanted to actually put this pseud to use so....
> 
>  
> 
> Don't judge. My writing has changed a lot, but this continues to be one of my favourite ideas ever.
> 
> So yeah. Check out my other pseud for gay stuff. Okay bye.


End file.
